Thickening Poison
by DEVolution
Summary: Follow the adventures of team VENM as they struggle through their third year within the halls of Beacon Academy. They will encounter many trials along their path, both physically threatening and mentally threatening. Possible Lemons later on. rated M for Language and Gore. First four chapters will be backstory for the main characters.


Chapter One

A/N: Hello New readers, I would like to formally welcome you to my first Fanfiction. Although it is my first Fanfic, it is not my first time writing. Please feel free to not hold back, (odd request, considering most new authors ask for everything to be sugar coated so their ego's aren't hurt) All criticism is appreciated. Also, a few side notes before we begin: I gauge the age of average Beacon students to be around 18-21 (considering it's basically the equivalent of a prestigious college for hunters and Huntresses) there for, the inclusion of tobacco products. this is also the reason I view the idea of romance (in all it's forms) to be common. So, if this does dive into the realm of lemons (I'm unsure at the moment, the only thing I know is that there will be language and gore). As that is all that can come to mind at the moment, please sit back and enjoy the show.

"This is the meeting place right?" Questioned an impatient Vincent. He flicked a cigarette onto the ground, crushing it under his boot toe. He pulled the collar up on his trench coat, trying to block a breeze that came from between the trees surrounding them.

"I promise, the informant told us to meet him in this area at 10:30," Said the small man accompanying him. He quickly checked his watch once more, ensuring that it was the specified time. He shivered as the breeze hit him, causing him to drop the package he was holding. Vincent quickly came and swept up the package before the scrawny man could grab it.

"God dammit! If you keep dropping this it'll break and then we'll really end up with no payment!" Snapped Vincent. He was tried of this goose chase they'd been on for what felt like weeks. He got tasked with the job of doing the exchange of experimental Dust for the Schnee family corporation in return for information on White Fang movements.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind him, "Ah, glad to see that you were able to find the meeting location without trouble," the only light showing in the forest was now simply the light of a cigar in the figure's mouth. "Goons! Turn on a light already, we aren't in the stone age!" He shouted, obviously annoyed with them prior to now. A small lamp was lit, revealing the face of none other than Roman Torchwood. He flicked the ash from his cigar before speaking again, "I see you have the Dust, glad to see you held up your end of the deal," His face twisted into a wicked smile, "But, I sadly could not complete my end. I will keep the dust of course," He quickly snatched the box from Vincent, shoving him back with Candy Cane.

"What the fuck!?" Vincent quickly reached for his Turbulent Thunder, removing it from the holder on his back. It quickly unfolded into it's hammer form, reaching it's full length of 5 feet. Vincent twirled it in his hand while speaking, "You aren't getting away with that so easily Torchwick!"

Torchwick gave a small laugh, "Oh but I am," He snapped his fingers, "Get'em boys." The goons quickly removed swords from their sides and rushed Vincent. Torchwick took this time to quickly jump back into the trees, entirely hiding himself from the view of all those that were around him.

Vincent swung his hammer at the first assailant, striking his square in the chest. The felt the crack of ribs through the hilt as the man spit blood from his mouth. Vincent put more force into the swing and knocked the man to the ground. He landed with a muffled thud, groaning under the pain in his ribs. Vincent ignored this and swung behind him, managing to deflect the blade of another attacker. He brought the hammer around once more and slammed it into the side of the man's skull, feeling it compact under the force of his swing. The man went flying to the left, slamming into a tree with a sickening crack as his neck snapped from the impact. Vincent held the hammer close to himself, breathing heavily from the energy of swinging the hammer around with such expertise. before he could catch his breath, three more men approached him brandishing oversized bats. the first swung at him, allowing Vincent to duck under it and roll away. "Looks like I'm gonna have to use the second form.." Vincent sighed to himself before standing at full height. He extended the Hammer with one hand, pointing it at the men approaching him once more. He pulled a trigger and the hammer receded, a claw sliding out from the top of the pole. A large blue flash erupted from the claw, obliterating the three men within an instant. the only remnants remaining were the chunks of flesh and bone that was blasted off by the concussive force of the blast. with a heavy sigh, Vincent reduced the hammer back to it's carrying size before sliding it into the sheath on his back. he turned around and spoke, "you still hear Four-Eyes?"

The only response he received was a small groan from a body slumped against a tree. Vincent quickly moved to his side to inspect the wound. As he approached, he quickly understood that it was severe. Blood oozed from the wound in the man's stomach, staining his shirt and running down onto his pants. The man was sickly white, obviously being affected by the blood lost. The man held his hand over the wound, groaning before speaking in a soft voice, "Please...take this letter to Mister Schnee.." He weakly put his other hand into his pant's pocket and removed a very formal looking letter. He weakly placed it in Vincent's hand before going limp. Vincent wrap his hand around the letter, gritting his teeth in anger. He slowly rose and looked into the distance in the direction of the Schnee estate. He now knew that this was not going to be a simple job anymore.

So what do you think so far? please leave a review on what you think and how I could improve. Next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow. This is DEV, signing off-


End file.
